nnemonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
INVINCIBLE IRON GOD NNEMONIOS
I have no idea what I'm doing INVINCIBLE IRON GOD NNEMONIOS The Earth is being invaded by Evil Emperor Albert and his legion of robotic minions dubbed the Radioactive Uber Clan! It seemed as though nothing could stop Earth from suffering a wretched brown demise... "Bahahaha!" Albert laughed! "None shall stop us from defeating you evil demonic demons! MAKE BELIEVE! WE ARE GODS!" """MAKE BELIEVE! WE ARE GODS!!!""" The RUC's troops triumphantly shouted over and over these lines as they begun their descent unto earth... Suddenly, a shining light deep from within a volcano shot out! The Earth rumbled, the skies screamed! The oceans roared! The forests shivered! It was a robot! It was THE INVINCIBLE IRON GOD NNEMONIOS! Created by the brilliant and enigmatic Dr. L, this mysterious robot and its four courageous pilots will save the world! The four pilots and their robots are: Mike AKA Nnemonic 1 The leader and pilot of the Nnemonic 1 and NNEMONIOS as a whole. The robot looks like a truck, but transforms into a humanoid mecha with a gigantic Fist that can destroy all in its path! The robot is a red color, and when mike asked Dr. L why, she just replied "It makes it go three times faster" His robot is hidden deep within the earth. His robot takes the body and right arm of NNEMONIOS. When all parts of NNEMONIOS combine, they all take the color red. When Mike asked how this worked, Dr L just shrugged and replied "it's magic, I ain't gotta explain shit!" Hatter AKA Nnemonic 2 The second in command of NNEMONIOS and pilot of Nnemonic 2. Pilots a pink robot that transforms into a Jet, wears a top hat, and wields a gigantic hammer! Her robot is hidden within a mountain top, ready for takeoff. Her Robot takes the head of NNEMONIOS, while her hammer can either double as a weapon or can be added to the body for extra defense! Bern AKA Nnemonic 3 Third in command of NNEMONIOS, pilot of Nnemonic 3. Pilots a purple robot that doesn't transform into anything. Her robot has a special engine in it called the M.I.R.A.C.L.E. engine, short for "Multi Input Reflexive Autonomous Coordinate Limit Eliminator", which allows for Bern's machine to make movements and actions that would normally be deemed impossible, though how it works is not well understood, but speculated to be linked with the pilot. She wields a scythe that can cut any substance known to man. Her robot always lurks in the oceans, and takes up the left arm of NNEMONIOS. Redbear AKA Nnemonic 4 The final pilot of NNEMONIOS, pilot of Nnemonic 4. Pilots a red train that transforms into a bear robot. It wields an ax in its mouth and exhibits great power, capable of smashing anything in its path! It also functions as a mineral extractor, able to mine and procure energy if needed. Takes up the legs of NNEMONIOS. I might write more, maybe, I dunno. I feel stupid enough writing all this as it is